


One Of Those Times...

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Weirdness, abstractness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: It wasn't unusual for me to think about a million things all at once. And this was one of those moments when an old idea would come to my mind...an idea long forgotten, unnecessary memories, some of them that I wanted to forget, popping up in my head. One by one, one after the other.And I started writing with my finger on the glass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



It was another one of those days.

No one was paying attention to me...both strangely and not. I didn't get a single comment or a joke my way, not yet I suppose...

It was really loud in this apartment as usual. I wasn't paying attention to the shenanigans happening right behind me, preferring the view through the window instead. Watching people rush around, how they acted, unsure what they were saying but seeing their expressions none the less, the variety of them all... It somehow calmed me. I really liked doing that.

It was one of those times you could be sure that the reactions were genuine. I wish I got them my way more often too.

As minutes ticked by and the room gradually became quieter without me realizing it, I noticed the window fogging up. Annoyed, I reached with my sleeve to wipe it off, but before I did it... I stopped.

It wasn't unusual for me to think about a million things all at once. And this was one of those moments when an old idea would come to my mind...an idea long forgotten, unnecessary memories, some of them that I wanted to forget, popping up in my head. One by one, one after the other.

And I grabbed my phone, checking the time and the date. Yes...there was no doubt about it...

This feeling...this nagging wish to do something I wanted for so long but didn't find enough confidence to do...

I knew it was silly... Stupid in fact... And I knew for a fact I would be a laughing stock (not that I already wasn't) of my family.

None the less... The feeling was stronger than any other thought, than what anyone's opinion could possibly be.

And I started writing with my finger on the glass.

I wasn't sure what to write. It was one of those times where I had nothing on my mind. None the less... The words appeared on the glass without me processing them.

And when I stopped writing, instead reading what I wrote... A sense of regret and embarrassment filled me up and I wanted to quickly wipe it off.

But I didn't. Because I sensed him in the room...watching me...silently as he always has.

Waiting...waiting for me to finish.

Slowly turning my head to look at him, I was met with a lean figure, my Master...

Tsubaki didn't have the usual care-free smile on his face which I both found annoying and strangely pleasant at the same time as I had no idea what it ever meant, instead... He held an expression I could easily understand.

His piercing red eyes stared at me with mild amusement and...a hint of satisfaction. I wasn't entirely sure why this was the look he was currently wearing, but I wasn't about to voice a question concerning that.

I knew I wouldn't get a flat coherent answer. And I didn't want to bother.

Slowly, the beautiful red left my eyes, focusing on what was written on the window.

And to my disdain and instant heart plummet, as if my feelings were just kicked out the window, Tsubaki's expression changed in seconds as he covered his usual care-free grin with the sleeve, turning his head towards the door, "Hey, Belkia! Come check this-"

I'm...not sure what made him stop mid-sentence. I'm not sure the expression he was wearing right now.

All I knew was that... I was heartbroken. And because I wasn't a good liar, it was plain obvious on my face as I looked away.

Sure Belkia, come right in. Who gives a fucking damn about my feelings after all.

It's all about fun and games with you, isn't it... _Master?!_

Well...fucking whatever.

"Do what you want," I found myself saying as I reached back to wipe the message off the window, only to stop when he said "Wait."

So I stopped. And waited. Now what? Have mercy on me goddammit, Tsubaki. I don't want to give you another reason to laugh at me. You have plenty as it is.

His footsteps were nearing. It's always so obvious since he is the only one wearing geta...

_Clank clank clank_

_Who is coming?_

Ugh... This family is rubbing off on me.

I flinched just a little bit when I felt a hand cup my cheek...but just a few seconds later, it was gone, in favor of running a couple of fingers on the foggy window, that was already starting to cool off, for the text to slowly disappear on it too.

How ironic...I just hope there was no hidden meaning the universe was trying to hint me by this one fact...by the fact the text was disappearing...

" _Thank you for saving me_ , eh..." Tsubaki read, leaving two lines below the sentence, underlining it...and I stared, not saying anything...wondering about his thoughts concerning this.

And I finally got them, "You never have before...why now?"

It was so rare for me to hear his serious tone I was almost taken aback by this...none the less, I didn't lose my calm. Not yet. Enjoying the rare time I could actually interact with him without needing to worry about misunderstanding him...although with so many times that I spent analyzing him... It was becoming easier to understand how he worked too...slowly but surely, but none the less, "Today is a special day..." I finally looked up to watch his facial expression...and a confused frown appeared on it. 

Why this year of all years, perhaps..?

I do not know...

But maybe...it didn't matter...

As long as I did it...right?

One second...

Two...

My heartbeat stable...

Three seconds...

Four...

And my heartbeat quickened as his eyes widened in realization...and he smiled, his eyes closed, "I see...today is the day I turned you."

That...made me smile too. I only realized it after the pair of eyes was on me and a thumb traced my lips.

"No wonder I am so hungry..." he snickered and leaned in. I bared my neck automatically.

I was, indeed, just a little bit needy myself.

And no one entered the room during this time. It made me happy.

Happy...to have Tsubaki all to myself, just this once.

And...on such an important day.

An anniversary.

Of me being alive...and forever his.

Just the way I, we, wanted it.

...the message on the glass might have faded away, but one thing was certain.

The feelings wouldn't.

No matter what might happen in the future.

This was, unquestionably, eternal.

_**The End.** _


End file.
